


Percy Jackson and the Avengers

by Wou1dntY0uLikeT0Kn0w



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Percy Jackson is a Good Bro, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wou1dntY0uLikeT0Kn0w/pseuds/Wou1dntY0uLikeT0Kn0w
Summary: Percy was going to propose to AnnabethAvengers was going to capture a terrorist,  Percy JacksonNick Fury needed a hitmanNeither of them saw the new threat comingDISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS: THEY BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN AND MARVEL! THANKS!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS TRASH!!!!!  
> HAVE FUN READING IT!

POV: Nick Fury

I walked into the room, putting on a stern expression. I found this file about this kid that has been accused of terrorist attacks and killing his mom, we need to get him under control. I glare at all the Avengers. Each wincing slightly under my gaze. 

"Avengers, I know after this war over a man" I turn and glare at Bucky, though he wasn't paying attention he was looking at his metal arm, "You don't want to work together, but there is a terrorist on the loose, and well, I'll just let you look at the file." I turn and tap the hologram screen opening Perseus's file. The computer said in a British tone. " Perseus Jackson, Male, 17, green eyes, black hair, danger to society..."

I commanded the computer "Stop"

"How is this kid dangerous? He's just a kid-" Steve remarks.

"He jumped from the Saint Louis Arch at about 12 after blowing it up, he has been seen at the Hoover Dam trying to stab a young girl, with a sword mind you, and many more, don't make me describe them." I retorted

"So what do we do?" Stark said.

"Get him here at all costs, and if he has any accomplices, take them too."

POV: Percy

Annabeth and I were waiting by the water. It was the cleanest river in New York. It was also my favorite river. Our feet were dangling in and letting the water rush by us. In my back pocket, I had a surprise. I was waiting for the right time. We were soaking up the sun because today was the day we got out. The day we got out of Tartarus. It was a depressing day to remind us of all me lost, but I was going to turn today into the best day of our life. I was going to propose today. The rest of the seven, plus Nico and Thalia were failing to hide in the trees. Annabeth rested her head against my Camp Half-Blood Shirt. We breathed in the fresh air, trying not to think about the darkened blood stained cavern sky in Tartarus. After Tartarus, we tried to clean the Tartarus air out of our lungs, but the horrid air stayed put, refusing to leave, and let clean air fill the gaps in our lives. Annabeth and I stayed silent trying to let the tranquility wash over the horrid memories of our life. I shifted a bit then grabbed the small box that was in my back pocket. I turned to her and said the line that I had been saying in my head.

"Hey Annabeth Chase, how would like to-"

My words that finished 'change your last name to Jackson' was drowned out by the shuffle of wings. A helicopter stood above, towering down over us. Someone on the Craft yelled out, "PERSEUS JACKSON AND uhhh..." There was a pause, "AND RANDOM BLOND GIRL, PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND LET US TAKE YOU!" I kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"Annabeth, I don't feel like going, Do you?"

"No, I want to stay here."

I grabbed my pen out of my pocket, feeling prepared for a fight. I looked up to see these people who dare interrupt our date, and we started to laugh. Annabeth and I couldn't stop laughing. Who were these people? Where did they come from? The circus. After Annabeth and I stopped laughing, which they thought was very rude, we got into a fighting stance. I knew everyone else was in the tree house, and I knew they would turn the tree house into a helicopter. I wanted to scream at them to be quiet, but then these men and woman would know they were there. I didn't want them to be found and taken. Finally, the man in the iron suit charged, and the fight started. (sorry I stink at fight scene). I simple roundhouse kick took Mr. Iron Suit out. I simply dodged all the arrows, but smoke started to rise. I yelled out to Annabeth who was fighting the big green guy and she was winning, "Sleeping smoke". She looked at me and nodded. We would go down fighting. I took out the Ms. Red Hair when she tried to punch me, but I pushed her with her momentum and she fell into the water. She hit her head on the rocky side, and she was out. Annabeth was finished with Mr. Green and onto America and metal arm, and then smoke started to put into effect. I wobbled over to Annabeth and tried to not let the arrow guy and metal arm put the handcuffs on me. (Annabeth took out America) The last thing I saw was his face with handcuffs.

POV: Leo

Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico and I were hiding in a tree fort I successfully hid and made (it's invisible and freaking awesome). We were spying on Percabeth's date (that's what we all call them) because Percy was gonna propose! I've been shipping them since I met them, well, technically, they were already dating, but let's just ignore that... I shipped them from the start. Anyway, we were in the tree house and let's just say, Jason was swooning.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Piper asked as Jason took out his camera and started filming the happy couple.

"Videotaping for their wedding reception." He said simply.

"Oh okay," she said boredly. (Boredly, is that even a word? I don't know.)

I went to fiddle with the pipe cleaners in my hands. When suddenly, the happy couple wasn't so happy. In the middle of Percy's proposal, a helicopter approached the couple, sending down agents of some sort. They looked like mortals. "Oh no not my OTP!"

"Wait!" Jason said, "I have to get this on tape! JUST PERCABETH FIGHTING A BUNCH OF MORTALS WITH SUPER POWERS! PERFECT WEDDING SCENE! NOW PERCY! I NEED YOU TO JUST PROPOSE AFTER THEY ARE ALL KNOCKED OUT!" As if Percy could hear him Percy blushed. Percy turned and when Annabeth and Percy saw these people they started to laughing really hard, doubling over and hitting the ground. By the looks on the mortal's faces, I don't they appreciated the couple laughing at them. The Sciencey dude turned into an angry green thing and Annabeth started to fight him She was obviously winning, getting a few stabs and slashes in with her dagger after that she took on America Man. Percy, on the other hand, took out the guy in the metal suit (WHICH I REALLY WANT TO HAVE A LOOK AT THAT SUIT, IT LOOKS SOOOOOO COOL!), then he dodged some arrows, but they started smoking. Percy warned Annabeth. They fought so intensely, I thought it was an action movie. Percy also fought a hot looking lady *wink wink* and threw her into a river. By the time it was all over Percy and Annabeth collapsed because of the smoke. I quickly tapped a few buttons and the treehouse transformed into a helicopter, ready to help them.

I turned the helicopter into sky mode and followed the captures of my OTP. Hazel breathing deeply, Frank transforming randomly into guinea pigs, real pigs, dogs, cats, you name it, Jason closing his eyes, trying to stop the helicopter with lightning while at the same time trying not to hit us, and Piper was looking into her knife, she was the calmest out of all of us. Nico was in the bathroom, crying? And Thalia was making sure she had a loaded quiver. We followed them, stealthily disguised as the sky with blue paint and white clouds, my touch, of course. We followed them to a tower. They landed and Percy and Annabeth were lead in chains. But, it wasn't just any tower, it was the Stark tower, the Avengers tower, whatever you like to call it. These dudes didn't mess around. "We've gotta get in."

"I know what to do, Mr. Steals-our-friends can't resist some precious metals if he lives in that tower."

"Hazel, do you know who lives there? That's Tony Stark's Tower! You can't, but we can do something." I said spotting the delivery truck across the road. I landed us, gracefully I must say, on a car, oops, hope they didn't need the car! I jumped out and went over to the truck while the delivery guy went inside a building. Luckily, there were 3 extra uniforms and some packages we could "deliver". "Who wants to help our cover?" I grinned like a madman.

"I think we should have 3 people go in and let the others through the back door or something," Jason said forming a plan quickly.

"I vote Piper, she can charmspeak someone to show us a back door and a badge or something so we can get to them," Frank said.

"I vote Hazel, she can outwit anyone," Nico said speaking up.

"Okay, we have Beauty Queen, Goldie, and who else?" I asked forming our plan.

"Leo, he had this brilliant idea," Jason said.

"Okay, FINE if you insist!" I said pulling out earpieces from my belt (I packed them just in case we needed to split up to get different shots of the proposal for their wedding). "Here you go, here you do, here you go, OH NICO! I made your's bright pink!" He groaned and I laughed. I put the voice changer around my neck, disguised as a necklace because we know, I don't have a manly voice... "Okay, let's go," I said in a deeper voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringy bonding... I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was Annabeth's first line?

Pov: Steve Rogers

We just kidnapped two kids on a date. Does ANYONE see ANYTHING wrong with this?! I searched the kid and I found an engagement ring. And a pen that they seem to keep on losing. The engagement ring is what really bothered me though, who does this kid think he is? Romeo? Yeah sure, get married at 17, it's not like I care. But then why am I thinking about this? Oh yeah, because I died in the video game and Bruce and Tony wouldn't let me play again. They were too busy having "Science Bro Moments". Anyway, I gave the ring back to Perseus and told him to wait for the right time, and that he seems too young to get married. He laughed at the statement and thanked me. I then asked Natasha if she thought it was wrong to arrest two kids on a date, a date where there would be a proposal. I saw her think a bit and say, "It's all in a day's work, Cap, the ring is probably a distraction to make us feel bad", but I disagreed. She didn't see the way Perseus looked at Annabeth. Tony said that the kid got what he deserved, but I think he was just mad because Perseus beat him. Bruce said that they were dangerous and probably modified by Hydra, just like Bucky. Clint said that he didn't know and didn't care. We're just saving the day. Bucky said he felt bad for the kids, they were too nice. Then turned around went downstairs to talk to them. I didn't know what to think. With Wanda still healing and Vision looking after her, well, we're a few men down. I felt bad locking the kids up, so I put them in the same cell, hopefully, they would be happier together. I checked on the security feed once in a while to make sure they were getting food and everything they needed. Some part of me wanted to make this couple happy. [A/N: Aphrodite of course!]

But it might have been just me. I looked back at the monitor to see the kids kiss. Kids these days.

I called Fury and told him about everything, the disappearing pen, the engagement ring, how powerful they were, that they didn't know who we were, and most importantly that they seemed so broken. He told me that these kids were certainly powerful, but that they were dangerous. I told him I know that, and you know, Fury being Fury, called me a smart alec. I laughed politely and said, "What do we do about them?" He told me to keep 'em locked up until they could be handled. Maybe test them and see how strong they really were. The girl seemed smart, with her stormy grey eyes, it felt like she was staring into your soul.

Pov: Annabeth.

These STUPID avengers. They think they are so smart. The only nice ones are the Steve guy or American Dude as Percy liked to call him, and Bucky or metal arm ninja as Percy likes to call him. They told us about the Avengers, what they had done, and who they were. They were nice, but the Tony dude was like a mortal Mr. D, a jerk, likes alcohol and most of all, he HATES kids unless they have some heroic story he can be a part of. He wouldn't even let me see the floor plans. He said there were too many secrets and that I was a spy for Hydra, why would I be a spy for Hydra? The monster? No, never, too many close encounters. He also said I wouldn't be able to understand it, and Percy had to hold me back. "Πηγαίνετε με τα κοράκια!" (Go to the crows). He gave me a puzzled look and asked some "Friday" person to translate. She replied in a British accent "Go to the crows, an ancient Roman curse." He gave me a look and told her something else but I didn't hear over my anger. There was no way an idiotic, drunk, half-brained mortal slug could tell me how smart I was! Percy and I ended up being bored, thanks to ADHD. I knew these "heroes" *note the sarcasm* would be watching us, so couldn't Iris-message the rest. Percy seemed mad. I don't understand why he was THIS mad, not just normally mad. I recalled what he was trying to say to me before we were attacked. I flashed back, "Annabeth how would you like to..." I didn't know what he was going to say, but when I asked him, he seemed flustered. I didn't want to push him. So instead we made a joke and tried not to remember Bob, Tartarus, and everyone that was lost in the war. Our moods were better than they would have been if we were alone. I needed him. I tried to think about what everyone else was doing now. Probably hanging at Camp Half-Blood, enjoying themselves, at one point or another they would realize we were gone. I want to get out of here and my curiosity was eating at me. What was Percy trying to say to me? A long-haired, muscular, one armed, metal shouldered man called Bucky came down a little bit later to talk about us. It was a very, I mean very awkward conversation. It went like this,

"So" Bucky drew out, "You guys have been dating for how long."

*Pause* Percy started "Since we were fourteen,"

I butted very quickly, "but we've known each other since we were twelve"

Bucky raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, "You, been out of the country." we both laughed dryly I thought how about out of the world, be to the underworld, Olympus, and Tartarus. Percy, without a pause, answered, "We've been around. My fa-" He caught himself, " My friends and I went on a cruise, to Greece and Italy, but we had some pit stops on the way. You?"

Bucky also laughed dryly at this, "Well I was, kind of, a brainwashed assassin for Hydra, so yeah, I made my rounds."

"Hydra you mean..." I started, but Bucky's surprised glance told me that he was confused that we didn't know what a Hydra was.

"Do you not know what Hydra is? Hydra is an evil organization that is trying to control the world"

Percy mumbled about how it wasn't the only one, so I elbowed him in the ribs, but Bucky didn't notice. Bucky asked about our families and Percy spoke up almost immediately, "By blood, I'm related to my amazing mother, Sally Jackson, and my father who was lost at sea. My mom remarried this Jerk named Smelly Gabe, but he went missing when I was twelve. Now my mother is remarried to Paul Blofis-"

"Blowfish?" Bucky asked.

"BLO-FIS and, for the record, he's amazing. On my dad's side, you have my cousins Nico di Angelo, Thalia, and Jason. Thalia and Jason are brother and sister. We all go to a camp in the summer. It's a lot of fun. Un-blood-related you have Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Coach Hedge, Reyna, Will, and, of course, Clarisse." Percy smiled. He loved to talk about family, " Piper and Jason are dating, Will and Nico are dating, Hazel and Frank are dating, Coach Hedge, and a wonderful lady are married and have little kids and I love to babysit them!" I stopped Percy, he could have gone on for years, but it was time for him to be quiet.

"What about you?" Bucky said turning to me.

"Well.. my dad is a history professor who is obsessed with planes, my mom- well she- she-she works with this huge company and I-I don't see her a lot. My dad and her are divorced and my step-mom, she's horrible, she hates me, and my step-brothers are cute and annoying, they all live in San Francisco, and I live here in New York, over at Long Island Beach with Percy and Thalia, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Coach, Reyna (she actually lives in San Francisco but she visits a lot), Will and Clarisse and Nico. We are all distantly related, but like REALLY distant so we" I said pointing between me and Percy, "This isn't weird."

He looked at us, "Okay. Do you have to explain your family a lot? Because I just have a mom and dad, and they're dead. I'm actually like one hundred years old."

"How? Isn't that impossible except if you're no? Forget what I said." I thought about Daedalus and about the maze.

"Well, Hydra froze me when they didn't need me to kill somebody."

"Oh," I said trying to understand, but I can tell he was pained, so I didn't ask anymore.

"Annabeth and Percy, I will see you again!"

"Bye Bucky" Percy muttered.

"Bye Bucky!" I said. I liked this guy.

"Finally alone!" Percy said turning to me.

"Oh Seaweed Brain..."

"I love you Wisegirl! Hey Annabeth?" He said turning to me seriously.

"Yeah Percy?" I asked intently.

"I don't really like your name."

"What? Why?" I asked I thought he liked my name.

"Especially your LAST name." He sounded like he was gonna go on a rant.

"What's wrong with my last name?" I asked challenging him.

"Well for one, Chase? What kind of the last name is that? I think Jackson would suit you much better!"

"Hey! Wait, what? Jackson?" I asked suddenly realizing what he was doing.

"Annabeth Chase, would you like to change your last name to Jackson?"

"Yes, yes, YES! Oh, my gods yes! I love you so much, Percy!" I was crying. I loved Percy so much, he was my all in all, my everything.

He slid the ring on my finger and kissed me. We sat there for a very, very long time when I heard the intercom blare, "Excuse me the lovebirds in cell number 53 please come up for air? Seriously, how can you kiss for that long?" We laughed and I soon fell asleep leaning on Percy's sweet smelling orange Camp Half-Blood shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter and the late update. What hair color is Annabeth's favorite?

Pov: Etak

Fury called me in. By they the sound of his tone, he wasn't happy. Neither was I. Hydra moved the attack day, and I was left in the dark. I sat down letting my eyes drift to fury's fury. He looked down on me and I stood up. He quickly cut me down,

"Etak, we lost twelve, Good members thanks to your mistake. You killed off twelve members of shield." I looked him in the straight in the eye,

"Fury, I have been working as a double agent here for twelve years, and yet you still can't say my name. It's E-tack. Etak. So I'm not the only one making mistakes. Hydra passed down the wrong information. And you're not the one risking your neck, for a man who can't say your own name. So get over it. You literally just a war over one man, who killed thousands of people, and you call me in for a mistake? Showing favorites are you?" I pushed out the last question staring him dead in the eye. He was quiet for a minute, then two, then three. I took out the rumpled sheet out of my of my combat boots.

"Here, fury, have your precise information." I slammed the paper onto his desk. I looked at the paper, one more time. This single paper which I risked my life on, and now it was on a man's desk that didn't even know my name. I looked at the headline one last time.

Attack at Stark Tower.

There are two kids we need.

Kill if need to.

7:20

"I translated it from the original code, which is on the back." Fury, still silent, turned it over

A20t1c11 a20 S20a18k T15w5r.

T8e18e a8e t23o k9d16 w8 n8e4.

K9l12 i6 n5e4 t15.

7:b0

Fury was silent for a beat. He looked up, "Thank you Etak." I finally smiled for the first time today.

"Thanks, fury." I spun on one foot and walked out of the room with purpose. I opened the door with a sigh and as soon as I closed it a took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. I was safe. I walked out of the building through the back door. Not making a sound, I swiftly made my way to Hydra.

Pov: Percy

It has been seven whole days, and I am bored. Wise girl and I have grown closer if that is even possible. Our cell only had one bed, so I was debunked to the floor. I asked Mr. Metal Arm, for a pillow, and a blanket. He asked me why and when I told him, he laughed for about twenty minutes straight. I didn't appreciate it. Bucky told us a lot about himself. I thought for minute and asked if in his old life, in WWII, if he knew a Maria Di Angelo. He knew her, she was his old neighbor. He asked why, but Annabeth and I wouldn't say. We said that we knew a relative of the Di Angelo's. Bucky asked who it was, and we clambered up. He gave us a sideward glance and then left. After a moment or two alarms started to go off. Percy craned his neck and saw about thousand men on one floor. The "mighty Hero's" were in the middle. I looked at Annabeth, and she looked at me. A man in a black suit with green eyes and short black stood at the door. He blasted the lock off and opened the door. I guess he was expecting a thank you because when I punched him in the nose, his eyes got big. I quickly knocked him out and Annabeth and I walked into the center of the room. I gave my wise girl the signal and she grabbed her weapons, which were conveniently on the table, along with everyone's else's weapons. I picked up Natasha's gun and started twirling it on my finger. I started randomly talking about about how this Hydra group saved my life. It was a total lie, to buy my wise girl some time, as she left the room to kill everyone in the stairway. Moments passed and the men just listened to my lies, the finaly I lazilly pointed the gun at the man that was holding Bucky and hit fire. I hit the man in the forehead. Everyone looked startled. I looked at the gun then did a little lopsided oops then went back to talking. A few moments later I shot the guard that guarding Natasha. Everyone ignored that fact that I was amazing at shooting. They looked at me like, "What the heck." So I put on my lopsided grin and said, "Cat's out of the bag." I threw the gun to Natasha, and Bucky quickly took out Steve's guard and I hit the guard in the nose that was guarding tony. Tony finished him with a kick to between the legs. The guard that was guarding Bruce tried to make a break for it, but met his end with Annabeth's bone dagger in the chest. The avengers quickly took out the rest of the Hydra soldiers. Annabeth and I quickly made a dash downstairs and killed all the Hydra soldiers on the lower floors. I promised Annabeth Ice Cream, and we walked out of the Stark towers laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

POV: Leo

We had the whole mission thought out, Piper, Hazel, and I were all wearing out mailmen outfits. I rolled up my sleeves and fumbled with my belt pockets. Piper, Hazel and I walked into the stark building with purpose. I rung the little bell on the desk. Piper called out, "Excuse, Is anyone here?"

Then a voice came out of nowhere, "Hello, My name is Jarvis. I am Tony Stark's AI. What can I do for you today?" I got excited. There was actually Jarvis. I thought he was just a myth.

Piper cleared her throat, putting as much charmspeak as she could into the next line, "Hello Jarvis, I need to give Tony his mail." I wanted to carry Piper up the stairs, to Tony Stark, so she could just give him his mail. Jarvis replied, " I am so sorry, but mail comes on Mondays." Jarvis had not been affected by Piper's charmspeak. Next thing we knew, the guards had taken us outside. We were too shocked to move. The next day, Hazel tried the mist to get in, but that didn't work on jarvis ether. Jason tried to fly the day after that. I tried to use my fire skill as a distraction, on Wednesday. I IM Calypso, who was at Camp-Half-Blood, but she had nothing. Nico tried to shadow travel in on the same day. Thalia tried to use lightning to short circuit Jarvis, which I did not like, but that did not either. It was now Saturday and I wanted Annabeth and Percy back, and I wanted a Jarvis. Frank tried to turn into an eagle to get in, but Jarvis kicked him out. We were finally all out of idea's. We thought Fish Jesus and Scary Smart we gone forever. It was finally Sunday, and all of us just sat on the bench. Out of Idea's and out of hope. About ten minutes of awkward silence between us I turned and realized a bunch of people with weird red skull logoed outfits ran into the building, I put on my goggles, a gift from my dad (pretty awesome dude), and saw they each had 5 guns and a couple knives (the goggles are x-ray.) I know, their cool be jealous. I watched as Jarvis put in the alarm and the red skull logo men ran up the stairs. After the tenth floor, I couldn't see them anymore. I turned to Nico, who looked pale. "Deathly Hallows, do you know these people?" Nico turned very sharply, " Number one, Don't call me that, Number two, Yes I know them."

"Who are they" Frank intervened

Nico's face got paler, if that was even possible, then mutter something about a duck or a buck. He turned to me, his eyes giving me a shiver, "Trouble"

No one knew how to respond. We just sat there not knowing what to do. Then out of nowhere Annabeth and Percy Walked out of the Stark Towers. Annabeth was giggling and Percy was laughing hard. It took us a minute and then we ran to them. We started asking questions, but Percy waved us off, "Who wants Ice Cream?"

Pov: Fury

I needed the eighteen-year-old who killed off many Hydra Agents, and managed to save my All Mighty Hero's butts, within ten minutes! I quickly turned on the facial regulation, and found Perseus Jackson at an Ice Cream shop called Eci Maerc's Ice Cream. There were seven- no eight other kids about the same age eating Ice Cream with them. The kids were laughing and smiling. The boy with the blond hair and a scar above his lip pushed Jackson's head into his Ice Cream, so that it covered his face. Percy said something, with waving his hands. He playfully pushed the blond hair into his own ice cream. Then the boys both smiled and looked at each other's Ice Creamed faced. Then the blond boy turned to a girl that had a feather in her hair. Perseus turned to the blond girl who, and despite the girl's protests the boys kissed them. The blond hair judo flipped him before he could kiss her, but the feather girl couldn't get out of her fate. Everyone else at the table was laughing their head off. Percy Jackson didn't look angry that the girl had just slammed him into the ground. He just grabbed her head quickly and kissed her, pushed her off of him and ran. I couldn't hear the words, but what she was screaming was quite clear, "PERCY JACKSON!!!!!!" The two boys and the two girls jumped up and started running. The girls started chasing the boys. Percy Jackson ran to pond that was about three hundred feet away. Percy Jackson jumped into the water and didn't come up. I held my breath, the boy I wanted so bad died because of his girlfriend, and she didn't even look upset. She only looked mad. Her hands here on her hips, and her eyes were flashing dangerously. She stomped her foot in frustration, but I couldn't figure out why she wasn't crying. She just acted like this happened every day. She turned away and all of a sudden a huge wave splashed onto her. I held my breath. The girl was not happy. Percy Jackson on the other hand was laughing his head off. I didn't pay attention to the rest of the scene. I quickly wrote a note.

Dear Percy Jackson,

I am glad to inform you that you have been chosen to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Please come by Director Fury's office at seven O'clock Monday morning.

Thanks

Nick Fury.

 

I put a pass into the envelope as well. I knew Percy Jackson would except. Who wouldn't want to work for shield?

Pov: 3rd Person

Percy Jackson was done. He had a slightly confusing day, which almost ended on a good note. Noting that this was Percy Jackson, it didn't end on a good note. Annabeth was going to kill him from the cake kiss at first, but after a few minutes of Percy Jackson sitting at the bottom of the pond she forgave him, and Percy came back up. Piper killed Jason with a stern "No more kisses till the end of the week", but that didn't work out when Jason kissed Piper goodbye. Hazel and Frank we cute as ever and laughed as Percy and Jason got into trouble with their girlfriends. Hazel forced Frank into promising that he would never do such a horrid thing, and the girl from the 1920's and the boy that shape shifted left happily. Leo Valdez video taped the whole thing, trying not to laugh to hard and shake the camera. He left to go to his ex-immortal girl who was more out of time than Hazel. Thalia got a call from the hunters and quickly left laughing as her little brother, Jason, pouted. Nico the whole time sat at the end of the table trying to be his moody self, but Percy wouldn't let him. The whole Annabeth fiasco left him chuckling as he shadow traveled to an angry doctor who (A/N: Get Dr who? Any whovians out there?) sat him down and lectured Nico about only using underworldy stuff for emergencies. Then the doctor kissed Nico on his nose and sent a very happy Nico di Anglo off to bed. Percy Jackson left happily with his fiance and came home to a very worried, but happy mother, father, and unborn sister. Percy and Annabeth broke the news that they were engaged and a party broke out at the little corner apartment. Blue cake was served, and Percy sacrificed some to his almost mother-in-law, so that she wouldn't kill him for marrying Annabeth. The goddess did not respond and was not expected to, but she took Percy's kindness as a good gesture, and made a promise to herself that she would not kill, this son of Poseidon... Yet. For the demi-gods, who had been through so much, things were looking up. For a moment there was bliss. That moment when Frank swang Hazel in his arms. Things were bliss. That moment when Thalia laughed with the other hunter's about something a stupid boy did. Things were bliss. That moment Jason and Piper snuggled in with hot coco to watch Piper's dad's new movie (this was against Piper's will, but Jason was a fan of Mr. Maclean's movies and his daughter). Things were bliss. That moment Leo laughed when Calypso ran up to him saying there was a demon in the house, only to figure out it was a microwave. Things were bliss. The moment Will pecked Nico on the nose. Things were bliss. That moment Percy and Annabeth went home together. Things were bliss. But all good things had to end. In the mail, Percy noticed a very important letter sitting out for him. When he read the letter wanting to scream, Percy started wonder, why Fates were so mean, and why they loved to toy with his life. Percy Jackson did not want to work with S.H.I.E.L.D.


End file.
